Chaos Eclipse
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: I was picturing all the gruesome ways I could end his life. All it would take is one skilful blow. He would plead for his worthless existence, but I would show no mercy. Now if only I could sit up...


Chaos Eclipse

Summary: I was picturing all the gruesome ways I could end his life. All it would take is one skilful blow. He would plead for his worthless existence, but I would show no mercy. Now if only I could sit up...

This one has the best summary ever. I really need to calm down on the story ideas. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Look at volume 6 and episodes 27, 31, 37, 38, 39, 45, 46, 51 and 52. If I owned Tokyo mew mew, this would not have happened.

* * *

_Damn. Hatchet's too far away..._

_Table? Too heavy._

_Maybe I can use the blanket as a rope, but then he'd need to get close enough._

_I wonder if there are any loose screws nearby._

I sighed, murderous thoughts in my head. I was picturing all the gruesome ways I could end his life. All it would take is one skilful blow. He would plead for his worthless existence, but I would show no mercy.

Now if only I could sit up...

I tried to get a bit more comfortable on the bed I was lying on. I am Eclipse, the ultimate life form. I bet you're all saying 'Pfft, yeah right. The ultimate life form, unable to sit up. Give me a break.' But it's true. I am the ultimate life form. I'm just not at my best right now.

I was created fifty three years ago in a laboratory somewhere in the middle of the Sahara desert. When the base was shut down by the military, I roamed on my own. I had only been at the lab for a year, the rest was spent wandering. I was living quite fine on my own, surviving really well, until about a week ago.

I was confronted by a man who calls himself Ryou Shirogane. He demanded that I hand over my power source, my chaos energy. I refused, the chaos energy is my power source, I need it to live. I should have seen it coming but he wouldn't settle for no. With amazing speed, _why am I complimenting the man who almost killed me?_, he sliced open my arm with a knife and pulled out some weird device that took my chaos energy out of my body. It was turned into a flashing, green orb and then he walked away, leaving me collapsed, weak, unconscious, and unable to move in a snowy environment with a blizzard on the way.

He almost killed me three times in about five minutes. The only reason I didn't die straight away was because he didn't take all of my chaos energy. He left me a little bit. Enough that I was able to stay alive but so little that I cannot move without causing myself tremendous pain. The only reason I am alive now is because three aliens called Pai, Kisshu and Taruto found and rescued me, but I wish Kisshu wasn't a part of the group.

The boy has been nothing but a pest for the entire time I have been awake. Apparently I have been I have been out for five days, meaning Kisshu has managed to drive me up the wall in less than two days.

Two days and I was already picturing his death at my hands. I couldn't believe I was so... weak. 'Weak' and 'ultimate life form' do not belong in the same sentence. I sighed and left my thoughts. The door to the room I was in was opening. I prayed to any god listening that it was one of the other two. Luck was both for me and against me today. It was all three. Pai went straight to the computer, Taruto right behind him, and Kisshu came over to me. I growled at him when he was a metre away, warning him not to come any closer. He smirked but took my warning.

"Hey, weakling." I growled at his nickname for me. I thought quickly about what I could use as a weapon.

_Vase? Too far away._

_Picture frame? Ditto._

_If only I could still Chaos Spear..._

"Feeling better?" I snarled.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, if you were, I wouldn't have anyone to tease anymore."

"Oh, boo hoo. Drop dead."

_Wait. Chaos energy is enriched by emotions from the heart. I hate him from the pit of my heart. Maybe it will work. If it doesn't, I will look really stupid..._

I focused as much as I could. I felt something in my hand. I opened my eyes to see a green electric-like spear in my hand. Kisshu looked petrified. With a shout of 'Chaos Spear!' I hurled the spear towards him. It hit him dead in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. The noise of the impact attracted the other two's attention and I smiled in satisfaction.

"Now, did that teach you a lesson?" Kisshu nodded his head frantically.

"Good." With the weakly whispered word, my strength gave out and I lowered my head onto the pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

Pai turned his head at a large crash to see Kisshu slumped against a wall, looking petrified. He shook his head. He knew Kisshu had it coming. It was a good sign though. If Eclipse was strong enough to produce one of her attacks, it meant she was getting better. The trio had found the odd creature when they were following a large energy signal. Nearing the site, it suddenly dropped to almost zero. Landing at the destination, they found a black and yellow cat that looked like it had decided to imitate a human (Like from Sonic the hedgehog, only with a normal cat muzzle). Badly injured and nearly frozen, they had taken her back to their base to treat her wounds and let her rest.

She had woken up five days later and had only told them that she was created to be the ultimate life form. Kisshu and Taruto had scoffed at this and Pai himself had doubts she was telling the truth. But that was before she had made her hand spark with a green electric-like substance. She had called it chaos energy and said she had had most of it robbed from her by a man named Ryou. A small identify check revealed it was the same leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews. With her life force drained, they had let her stay, but Kisshu had decided to use her weak state to his enjoyment. He got what was coming to him.

Pai was curious about the creature. It wasn't every day that you saw a cat walking on its hind legs, wearing clothes and talking. He looked to Eclipse to see that the attack had drained her possibly to the point of unconsciousness. He was slightly annoyed. He wanted to find out as much as he could from this cat. He took in her full appearance. A black, humanoid cat that looked about thirteen years old with yellow ears, tail tip, muzzle, gloves, ankle-cut boots and had a yellow ring around each eye. Her shorts were as black as her fur and her shirt was mostly the same, only with a yellow 'V' shape on her chest. According to her, her feet and hands were yellow as well and the 'V' shape was also a birthmark on her chest. With emerald green eyes, she was anything but what you expected the ultimate life form to look like.

But if what she just did was only a tiny fraction of her normal power, then she could back up her title. He tried to grab her attention.

"Eclipse?"

"Yeah, I'm here." So she wasn't knocked out, just exhausted.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

"Yeah, just give me a couple seconds." She lifted her head and turned her sight to Pai.

"Look up Project: Eclipse." Pai got the files easily and started to read the attributes out loud.

"Ageless, immortal, created fifty-three years ago, intelligent, chaos control, super-sonic speed, skillcopy. What was your life like in the lab?"

"Not bad. I was not allowed to go outside but I was able to roam freely around the base without being watched. The tests were only while I was in development. After I finished developing, the only thing my creator did was watch my reaction to people and objects. Other than that, they left me alone."

"Weren't you lonely?" Taruto asked.

"No. I had made friends with my creator's granddaughter and my creator was more like a father than a scientist to me. I was never lonely."

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

"Not much to tell, but I'll try. I am the ultimate life form, a living weapon and a master of chaos control. I lived in the lab for a year but I was deemed dangerous by the government and they sent the military into the base to shut it down. I was the only one to get out alive, but they think I'm dead. I've wandered for the rest of my life, making sure not to get too close to human establishment. My chaos energy is both my power source and my life force. Ryou took most of that away."

"So for you to get back to full strength, you need the chaos energy that he took from you."

"Right."

"What would happen if the humans found you were alive?" Kisshu said.

"They would most likely hunt me down. Humans _are_ known to fear what they don't know."

"Then we'll get the chaos energy back for you, and then you can help us." Eclipse's head snapped up to meet Kisshu's eyes.

"Are you crazy? Sorry, but I was meant to protect human kind. Although they got rid of my only family, I still uphold that responsibility."

"But taking over the planet is only if things get beyond repair on our planet. If we can get a mew aqua on time, we don't need this planet."

Eclipse considered it before answering.

"Alright. If it will help both planets, I'll fight for you. But, if I find out that you have tricked me, I will destroy you myself."

All three sweat-dropped.

"You got it."

* * *

Hey, there. Night has come back for November. This is the first of a new story. Please tell me what you think of it. Anyways, also tell me what you want me to update first. Ja ne,

Night.


End file.
